Idées de quatre, Idées pourries
by heiji
Summary: La vie compliquée de Duo empire après une idée de Quatre... Duo souffre mais Quatre ne le voit pas...


Titre : Idées de quatre, idées pourries...

Chansons : Just communication des Two Mix autrement dit musique du générique de Gundam Wing.

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lecteur : Ephemeris

Couple : Quatre et Duo

Résumé : Duo nous raconte ce qu'il a vécu dernièrement et surtout ce qu'il ressens pour Quatre.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre unique :

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans cette discothèque ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? J'aurai dû refuser... Malgré ce que je ressens pour Quatre... J'aurai du refuser... Il ne m'a pas forcé la main... Pas du tout, mais comment dire ? Ses yeux ont su me persuader... De quoi me demandez-vous ? De faire quelque chose de stupide... De faire quelque chose digne de deux collégiens... Mais après tout, c'est vrai que nous n'avons que dix-huit ans tous les trois... De quoi je parle exactement ? Je vais vous l'expliquer, mais c'est assez compliqué et assez simple à la fois...

Tout a commencé il y a dix mois, lorsque la paix a été déclarée par Relena... Pour une fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'utile celle-là... Non, là je suis méchant, surtout que la pauvre fille n'y est pour rien dans tout cet imbroglio infernal... Mais là, comme d'habitude, je m'égare... Je sais que je suis bavard mais que voulez-vous, personne ne peut me faire taire... Même pas Wufei quand... Mais retournons plutôt à nos moutons... C'était il y a dix mois.

C'était au royaume de Sank, le royaume de la paix, le domaine de Relena... C'était la veille de la paix officiel, six mois après notre bataille avec Treize et Zechs... Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai voulu prendre les devants sur ce que je ressentais... Encouragé par Hilde et Dorothy, j'ai voulu avoué à la personne que j'aimais ce que j'éprouvais... Non, il ne s'agissait pas de Heero... Pas le soldat parfait... Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Heero, mais pas comme ça... Heero est comme un frère... Impossible pour moi de ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour lui... Ce serait comme imaginer Trowa aimant Catherine... Ca n'aurait aucun sens... Non la personne que j'aimais été notre petit soleil à nous...notre ange... Quatre... Poussé par mes deux amies, j'avais décidé de tout avouer à la personne qui occupe une place si importante dans mon coeur, mais pour cela, il fallait me coincer avec lui en tête à tête... J'y suis arrivé, mais malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu...

- Quatre.

- Oui ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute Duo.

A ce moment-là Quatre a sourit... ce sourire m'avait définitivement convaincu.

- Ca fait maintenant des mois qu'on se connaît...

Entré en matière débile, je vous l'accorde, mais je m'en fichais, il fallait que ça sorte... Quatre n'écoutait sans rien dire...

Mais lorsque je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, rien n'est sorti de sa bouche... Quatre se contenta de me fixer, incrédule. J'attendais sa réponse qui, de toute évidence, n'allait pas être celle que j'attendais.

- Duo, je suis désolé... je ne sais pas comment le dire... Je ne voudrais pas te blesser... Ce que tu me dis me touche, mais mon coeur est déjà pris...

Ce coup-là, je l'ai pris de plein fouet... J'aurai presque préféré qu'il parte en m'insultant... Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du coup que l'on prend en pleine figure dans ces cas-là... Quatre a continué de parler, mais je n'en ai pas entendu la moitié... J'étais ailleurs...

- Tu es mon ami, je ne veux pas te perdre... Notre amitié est importante pour moi...

Quatre avait peur de ma réaction... Mais c'est mal connaître Shinigami. Je n'éclaterai pas en sanglots devant toi... J'ai affiché aussitôt un sourire dont j'ai le secret quand tout va mal pour cacher mon désarroi, mon coeur brisé en mille morceaux. J'ai ensuite posé la question qui me préoccupait depuis la révélation de Quatre... Je suis sûr que vous vous doutez de laquelle il s'agit... Je dois être maso... Ou alors j'aime souffrir... Allez savoir... Mais comme un imbécile, je l'ai posé.

- Et qui et l'heureux élu ?

Quatre a légèrement sourit avant de lâcher le nom...

- Trowa...

Ce nom résonna dans ma tête... Trowa... Mon coeur s'est pincé... Trowa...

Quatre a dû percevoir ce que je ressentais car son visage s'est soudain changé pour apparaître inquiet.

- Duo ca va ?

- Oui, oui...

Je devais réagir, ne pas me montrer apathique ou jaloux... Mais je n'en revenais pas...

Quatre a sourit et, pendant plusieurs minutes, il m'a parlé de son Trowa, mais je ne l'écoutait pas, concentré sur la fausse mine réjouie que je devais afficher. J'ai laissé Quatre après lui avoir assuré que rien n'avait changé, que l'on était toujours ami... etc etc...

Non loin de là, Dorothy m'attendait pour savoir... Mais là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir... J'ai sauté dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots... Dorothy m'a serré contre elle... vous devez vous dire que Dorothy n'est pas la personne à aller voir si l'on est triste, mais vous vous trompez totalement ! Dorothy m'a laissé évacuer toute cette colère... Toutes ces larmes... Dorothy a été là comme personne ne l'avait été auparavant et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, croyez-moi... Depuis, nous sommes devenus très liés tous les deux... La gentilesse qu'elle a eu à ce moment-là m'a vraiment marqué... Quelques jours plus tard, Dorothy était encore là pour me soutenir quand Quatre a déclaré officiellement qu'il sortait avec Trowa... Ce coup-là ne m'a pas autant touché que le reste. Je m'y attendais. Je devais juste me faire une raison, comprendre que Trowa et Quatre s'aimaient... Quatre avait choisi...

Quel rapport avec la discothèque me direz-vous ? Attendez, laissez-moi le temps de tout vous raconter ! Tout se passait donc bien dans le meilleur des mondes... Quatre était toujours mon meilleur ami... Moi toujours le sien... Quatre et Trowa avaient l'air heureux... Jusqu'à ce que, neuf semaines plus tard, Trowa dise de but en blanc (vous savez que les discours ne sont pas son fort) qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il aimait Zechs... La nouvelle a anéanti Quatre... Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état... Pale et tremblant. Il est tombé malade ensuite plusieurs jours et a eu une fièvre impressionnante... Aidé de Dorothy, je l'ai soigné de mon mieux... J'ai passé des nuits entières à son chevet, à le soigner... pas une seconde, je n'ai été content de cette rupture, pas quand j'ai vu Quatre dans cet état... J'aurai pu tuer Trowa, mais après tout, il avait été sincère... Il ne l'avait pas trompé... Il avait juste était trop brutal, trop direct... Quand Quatre a de nouveau été normal, j'ai essayé de lui tenir compagnie... De lui remonter le moral... ça me tuait de le voir dans cet état... De mon côté, mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé... Je l'aimais toujours...

Vous allez croire que j'ai profité de la situation ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pas une minute, je n'ai tiré profit de la situation, je n'y ai même pas pensé une seule seconde... si, peut-être une seconde, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien... Quatre se serait seulement consolé dans mes bras, mais il ne m'aurait pas aimé pour autant... Je crois vraiment pendant cette crise avoir prouvé à Quatre combien je tenais à lui... Alors, ce qu'il m'a demandé il y a un mois m'a vraiment choqué mais j'ai accepté... Voilà enfin la raison de ma présence dans cette discothèque, assis à côté de Quatre, face à Trowa et Zechs... Il y a un mois, Quatre m'a demandé quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche... Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il irait jusque-là... Certes, je savais qu'il aimait Trowa... Il en parlait tout le temps, mais ce qu'il m'a demandé... Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'ailleurs moi-même d'avoir accepté...

Qu'est-ce que Quatre m'a demandé ? Vous l'avez sûrement deviné... Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, dans quel but ? Dans le but absurde et stupide de rendre jaloux Trowa. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Un véritable jeu de gamin de maternelle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et moi, encore une preuve de mon masochisme... J'ai accepté... Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas... Mais je l'ai fait... Et je m'en mords atrocement les doigts... Quatre n'avait pas à me demander ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec mes sentiments de cette façon ! C'est la chose la plus cruelle que l'on m'ait jamais faite et pourtant, j'ai vécu de nombreuses tortures lorsque j'étais prisonnier d'Oz, mais là c'était trop... Mon coeur s'est à nouveau brisé...

Quatre se servait de moi...

Quatre, ce fin stratège, m'utilisait comme un simple pion. Et j'ai accepté sans savoir vraiment pourquoi... Peut-être parce que secrètement, je rêvais qu'il s'agisse de la vérité... Je rêve de sortir avec Quatre et peut-être valait-il mieux un faux semblant que rien... Donc, depuis près d'un mois, je joue la comédie... Quatre me colle comme un amoureux transis... Je dois reconnaître qu'il sait très bien jouer la comédie. Il passait son temps dans mes bras à m'embrasser.. Je ne peux pas me plaindre, même si c'était faux au début, ça me plaisait... Tous ses gestes, ses baisers au début me faisaient tellement de bien même si je savais que tout était faux... Ses mains sur mes hanches me faisaient frisonner de plaisir... Le sentir allongé contre moi me convenait, mais ca n'a duré qu'un temps... Je me suis vite remis dans la tête qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment derrière ça et que Quatre voulait seulement reconquérir son ex et que moi, j'étais seulement un outil... Et ses gestes sont devenus peu à peu un lourd fardeau...

Au départ, on faisait seulement semblant devant Trowa et Zechs pour les provoquer, les ennuyer, mais depuis près de deux semaines, devant tout le monde, aussi bien Heero et Wufei que Sally et Hilde ou même Dorothy qui sont pourtant dans le secret... Et Heero et Dorothy n'apprécient pas cette conduite sachant bien ce que je ressens. Heero a fortement réagi d'ailleurs sous l'impulsion de Dorothy. Il a prit Quatre à part et la discussion a été orageuse. Heero n'a pas accepté que Quatre m'utilise et ces deux-là ne se sont plus parlé jusqu'à il y a une semaine... il semble qu'ils se soient réconciliés, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis content. Les voir ainsi me faisait encore plus mal au coeur... Heero compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi... C'est un peu mon frère adoptif...

Cependant, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer pourquoi Quatre joue maintenant la comédie en continue... Veut-il a tout prix faire croire à Trowa que nous sommes ensemble ? Veut-il vraiment faire souffrir Trowa tant que ça ? Je n'en sais rien... Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'en ai marre...

Marre de cette comédie... Elle me ronge maintenant. Elle me fait mal, je voudrais tellement que tout soit vrai, que tout soit réel...

Mais là, assis sur ma banquette, je n'en peux plus... Face à Quatre et à Trowa en train d 'embrasser Zechs... Il y a tellement d'amour dans les yeux de Trowa que j'en suis malade... malade parce que je sens Quatre se pencher vers moi et que je sais que lui doit avoir le regard vide pour moi... Quatre m'embrasse à son tour mais je ne le regarde pas, c'est trop douloureux... quand je pense que c'est Quatre qui a eu cette idée de sortie en couple... En couple ! Mon oeil ! Cette comédie ne s'arrêtera donc jamais... Plus j'essaye de ne plus y croire, plus mon coeur se serre. Quatre est si bon comédien que je croirai presque à son manège...

Zechs parle à Quatre et Quatre lui répond...

Je fais semblant d'écouter, mais je ne suis pas vraiment avec eux...

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées... Je dois faire cesser ce cirque... S'il m'amusait au départ, maintenant il me rend malade...

Tout à coup, un nouvelle chanson démarre... Quatre sourit, il m'attrape et me tire sur la piste pour danser... Zechs et Trowa de leur côté font pareil.. Quatre, je n'en peux plus ... arrête de jouer avec moi...

_Just wild beat communication_

_Ame ni utare nagara_

_Iroasenai atsui omoi_

_Karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!_

Quatre se resserre contre moi... Il danse comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout alllait bien. Il essaye de jouer les séducteurs, mais il n'y arrive pas... de tout façon, ça n'est pas moi qu'il veut séduire, c'est Trowa... Ce n'est qu'un jeu qui fait si mal parce que je voudrais tant y croire...

_Nureta sono kata wo_

_Atatameru you ni daita_

_Furueteru yubisaki wa_

_Nani wo motomesama you no?_

Quatre se rapproche encore de moi... il se frotte à moi comme si nous étions ensemble... C'est trop douloureux pour moi... La musique continue et non loin de là, je vois Trowa et Zechs... Eux forment un vrai couple et ça me brise le coeur.. Eux sont heureux, mais pas moi... Le reste du monde danse avec la personne qui l'aime et moi, je danse avec une personne qui fait semblant de m'aimer...

_Togire togirete mo_

_Tsutaete hoshii itami wo_

_Sameta furi suru koto de_

_Otona ni nante narenai_

Tout à coup, Quatre s'approche de moi et m'embrasse... Là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase... Je m'écarte aussitôt de Quatre et je pars en courant, bousculant au passage une bonne dizaine de personnes. Les larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux m'empêchent de bien voir devant moi... J'ai craqué... Je n'en pouvais plus... Je me précipite aux toilettes pour me calmer... Heureusment, il n'y a personne...

Je regarde mon visage dans le miroir, je fais vraiment peine à voir... C'est affreux, je ne ressemble plus à rien... Mon coeur saigne, je me sens si mal... Tout à coup, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre... dans le miroir, je reconnais Quatre...

- Va t'en !

- Duo...

- Dégage ! J'en ai marre de toi ! Ca t'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments !

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Quatre semble gêné et totalement pris au dépourvu...

- Duo, tu n'as pas compris...

- Quoi !

- Duo, je croyais que tu savais...

- Que tu te foutais de ma gueule pour reconquérir Trowa ? Ca je le sais oui, mais t'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas le droit de jouer avec moi !

Quatre fait un pas vers moi, je recule aussitôt sans lui laisser une chance de s'approcher davantage

- Duo...

- Quatre, laisse-moi !

- Duo, il faut que je te parle... tu n'as pas compris...

- Si, j'ai très bien compris... Casse-toi je te dis ! Ca te suffit pas de m'avoir mis dans cet état ? Faut que tu insistes...

- Duo, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à rendre jaloux Trowa.

Je me retourne et je fixe mes yeux toujours pleins de larmes.

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai qu'au début, je t'avais demandé ça dans ce but...

Quatre se tait. Je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Mais au bout de quelques jours, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais si bien avec toi... Et je suis... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... C'est Heero qui m'a ouvert définitivement les yeux il y a deux semaines en me disant de tout t'avouer, mais je... je...

- Si c'est vrai, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit alors ?

- Je... je pensais que tu t'en étais rendu compte...

- Et comment ?

- Je te rappelle qu'au début, on ne faisait ça que devant Trowa et Zechs et qu'après, je t'embrassais devant tout le monde... Je ne savais pas comment te le dire... je m'étais dit que tu comprendrais...

- Que je comprendrai, mais tu me prends pour qui, pour un devin ?

- Duo...

Duo regarda Quatre, incrédule.

- Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps... Depuis tout ce temps tu es sincère et que je souffre pour des clopinettes ? Que je me torture tout seul pour rien ? Que...

- Duo, je t'aime...

A cet instant, mon coeur fait un bon dans ma poitrine... mais je me retiens, est-il vraiment sincère ?

- Ca serait trop facile...

- Quoi ?

- Tu dis ça, mais qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Duo...

- J'ai souffert pendant des semaines pour rien et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est 'Duo je t'aime' ?

Quatre se rapproche de moi, il me passe le revers de la main sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes. Nous sommes maintenant les yeux dans les yeux.

- Duo... Je t'aime de tout mon coeur...

Les yeux de Quatre me fixent... Il a l'air tellement sincère que je craque et que je saute dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Le premier baiser vrai et sincère... Rempli d'amour des deux côtés...

- Moi aussi, Quat-chan, je t'aime !

Quatre me serre contre lui. Mes larmes se sont arrêté de couler, mais quand je relâche Quatre, je vois que maintenant, c'est lui qui pleure.

- Duo... je suis désolé...

- Quatre...

- Je n'aime pas que tu sois dans cet état... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai fait pleurer.

J'embrasse Quatre pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas.

- Duo... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te faire plaisir ? Demande ce que tu veux...

Je souris.

- Et si on allait terminer cette soirée de sortie en couple en vrai couple ?

Quatre me répond par un grand sourire à son tour.

Nous séchons nos larmes et nous retournons danser.

Je suis simplement heureux... Je sors avec l'homme que j'aime depuis des semaines sans même le savoir...

J'oublie tout ce qui m'a fait souffrir jusque-là...

Je suis avec la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime ...

Dans cette discotheque...

Ce soir...

Je danse avec Quatre...

Et il m'embrasse, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les baisers d'avant...

Ceux-là sont remplis de quelque chose de nouveau...

De l'amour partagé...

Fin

C'est la dernière one sht que je publie le mercredi maintenant que la rentrée approche, si rien ne change je ne pourrais que publier qu'une fois par mois avec beaucoup de chance, les chapitres vont donc se faire plus rare...

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous aura plu... Si c'est le cas n'oubliez pas les reviews... merci d'avance...

Heiji


End file.
